A Wish Upon The Star
by Christal-R
Summary: Jeff makes a wish but will it come true? ::Christmas One Shot:: JeffxMaria.


**A Wish Upon The Star**

**A/N: A Christmas One Shot. I thought of it for sometime now so here it is lol. Hope you like it. Merry Christmas to all!**

The ocean was sparkling as the silver moon shone held its head high with pride. As he looked up into tiny dots of light twinkling in the night sky, he couldn't help but to wonder if the stars could make wishes come true.

"That would be so awesome if they could!" said Jeff with a smile. Then he sighed after thinking of a possibility that it might _never_ happen.

If only that was true. If only the stars could grand him one wish.

He was the only person standing at the wharf. There were no boats around. So it was only him alone standing at the end of the long wharf. He had decided to come there and to think about things. Or about a certain someone.

"I wish that there is a way for me to tell her how I feel. No wait that's no it. I wish I could find something special to express my feelings for her. No wait. That sounds like a wish out of desperation…"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. All of his wishes sounded stupid.

"Oh great nice going Jeff. You should know better than making a wish on a star is nothing but a myth."

Jeff made a roll of the eyes and let out a deep sigh before lowering his head down and closing his eyes. The minute he closed them a woman with green emerald eyes and brown hair appeared to him like a ghost. A harmless ghost. Her smiles were like a disease. Contagious but sweet. Whenever he would see her smile, he couldn't help but to smile as well….

Jeff opened his eyes again and the ocean reappeared before him once more. He sighed and looked up into the night sky again. The stars were still staring down at the man standing alone in the wharf. He stood here for a few moments and let the cold night air brushed past him.

"Maria Kanellis, you've completed my world. I don't know what I would do if you're not in it. As much as it sounds cheesy…but without you I feel empty. I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me but I guess…it just wasn't meant to be. But one thing for sure, I love you with every inch of my soul. You're the only one for me and no one can take your place in my heart."

He felt like an idiot now to think that the stars would ever listen to him in the first place because they didn't have ears. So what if they had heard Jeff? They would probably ignore him…or jus might think that he was just talking to the air….

"Jeff?"

His heart leaped up to his chest when a voice called him from behind. He turned around and he was taken aback by her presence. She didn't just heard what he said….did she?

He stood there frozen like an ice statue in the cold night air as she slowly walked towards him. The heels of her boots echoed at every step she took.

"Maria…" Jeff began to say. "What are you doing here?"

"I just happened to be taking a walk. Then for some reason, I thought of coming here. Then I saw you here…and I couldn't help but to overhear what you've just said…"

Jeff felt like kicking his own ass for not keeping his thoughts in his mind!

"Oh…so…so how much did you hear?"

"Just enough to hear how you feel about me." Maria went up a bit closer to him with a blank expression on her face. "Jeff…"

"I'm sorry I was just…talking to myself and…"

"Confessing your feelings?"

"Yes…and I don't know where the words came from…I mean they just pop out of nowhere and…"

"You love me?"

"Yes I do love you with all of my heart."

"Well I love you too."

"And that's exactly what I wanted to hear and I…you what?"

Maria rolled her eyes and giggled. "Finally he stopped talking."

Jeff was taken aback by her words. "Did you just…"

Maria nodded and smiled. She took his hand and looked deeply into his eyes. "Let's just say that I didn't realize it until now."

Jeff smiled softly and said, "Wow I never thought you would feel the same way."

"Well now you know."

Her smile was still on her face and soon he smiled as well. She was still holding his hand and now he took her other hand. He pulled her closer to him and then the gap between them had disappeared and was sealed with just one sweet kiss as the soft little white specks began to fall on them. The silver moon still had its head up high and the tiny little stars were still sparkling like precious diamonds glued to the night sky.


End file.
